starsector_modsfandomcom-20200213-history
ApproLight
ApproLight Council (Chinese name:趋光议会, "Qūguāng Yìhuì") is a faction mod for Starsector, created by chinese modder Truth.Originem. It adds the highly advanced and powerful Council of ApproLight and many more features. In version 0.6.5 for 0.8, the mod split in two, with the main mod becoming ApproLight, and the separated part becoming the submod ApproLightPlus. It has a sister mod known as the Foundation of Borken. The mods requires LazyLib and GraphicsLib. The pre-0.8 versions require 64 bit Java and 2-4GB RAM. History After the Collapse, after the end of the First AI War, a small group of employees who had been working for the Tri-Tachyon Corporation had acquired an extremely powerful energy source, the “Deuterium-Antideuterium Reactor”, or DaDR by pure coincidence. This kind of energy source was not radioactive, it was highly efficient, and its blueprint was written in a very complex and unrecognized language. If it was fully deciphered, it would've almost certainly revolutionized technology in a way not seen since the pre-Collapse Domain of Man. At the same time, they also discovered mysterious and alien technologies that were conceptually incompatible with the universe's laws of physics and space-time. However, this small group of employees did not make it public, but after deliberation, began to cooperate with some Gamma-level Artificial Intelligences. After decades of slow progress, the “Admired by the People”, Truth Originem strongly promoted research in this field. Over time, this small group of people and AIs became the bleeding-edge personnel of Tri-Tachyon, and even by virtue of their “knowledge of the unknown”, they became indispensable high-ranking officers, department heads and generals of Tri-Tachyon. After the initial formation of the ApproLight Council, Tri-Tachyon set up a special operations combat conference, holding Truth Originem as the head of the team, and using the Redblade Protocol Committee as a springboard to formally establish a puppet regime called “Spectre Nexus”. However, Truth Originem's tue ambitions were far beyond anything Tri-Tachyon could imagine. By using the influence of the public opinion, a blood and iron policy, forming relationships with the Hegemony's colonies, taking advantage of the AI Wars, he cut off the subordinate relationship the Council had with the Tri-Tachyon Corporation. The frightening regime of the ApproLight Council was quietly born, and with the help of its alliance with the Borken Foundation, it became a very powerful polity, with highly advanced technology. Features What the base mod adds: * 2 new Factions, the ambitious Council of ApproLight, and their mortal nemeses, the Front of Immortal Light. * 1 Star System, Agustin, with 8 planets, 3 space stations, 4 markets and an unique spatial anomaly. * 28 Weapons, 7 Built-in Weapons * 7 Fighter Wings * 35 Ships of all types, 5 of which are unique boss ships that can be defeated and claimed. * Several unique mechanics: ** Boss Ships ** Chaos Crack Ship-crafting ** Unos Station What the sub-mod ApproLight Plus adds: * 1 new faction, a lost faction back from the dead, the Knights Arbiter. * 17 more Ships. * New Weapons. Content For more info on what this mod has, go to these pages: * ApproLight/Changelog * ApproLight/Factions * ApproLight/Fighters * ApproLight/Hullmods * ApproLight/Mechanics * ApproLight/Ships * ApproLight/Ship Systems * ApproLight/Star Systems * ApproLight/Weapons Category:ApproLight Category:Faction Mods Category:Mods